The CEO and The Artist
by Jou's Witt E. Combac
Summary: Oneshot: Joey, an ingenious artist, is abused by his father. Tristan knows, and Yami suspects it. A certain CEO is left in the dark, but not for long. I know the title is lame. Give it a chance. More inside.


**JWEC:** I have written a request fic for fellow puppyshipping fan [and very inquisitive young lady] animeangel088. I hope you guys like it; I went in a darker direction, and I think it worked.

**Summary: **Joey, an ingenious artist, is abused by his father. Tristan knows, and Yami suspects it. A certain CEO is left in the dark, but not for long.

**Rating:** M [Language, brief mentions of rape, suicide and self-harm, abuse of a minor, and slash sex. Fairly detailed slash sex. It's actually a pretty dark story overall until toward the end. Then it gets fluffy and kind of funny. Then a moment of sadness, then sex, then more fluff. (1)]

**Disclaimer: **Owning Yu-Gi-Oh is on my to-do list, but since I'm not there yet, lovely owners and your lawyers, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I also don't own _The Producers_ or _The Hangover_.

**Pairing:** Joey W. and Seto K.

_[Joey's pros] __**[Joey's cons]**_

A soft sigh drifted in the practically silent art room. If one listened in, they would hear the same soft sigh and the gentle brush strokes of brilliant artist Joseph Wheeler, known to his friends as Joey. Joey was in the middle of his latest painting, a detailed portrait of his friends. Only he could have captured the clarity of Yugi Mutou's famous caring amethyst eyes, the insignificant weakness hidden underneath the pharaoh's confident smirk, the shining friendliness of Tristan Taylor, the strength of Téa Gardner, the insecurity of Duke Devlin behind his flirty wink, and the slightly haunted look of Ryou Bakura. An average artist would have been lucky to have captured any one of these traits—but that was what made Joey such an amazing painter. His sketch pad sat around in the back of the room, full of ideas waiting to be brought to life by the gifted pair of hands.

Joey sat back and looked at his watch. He looked back up at his almost finished canvas and sighed heavily. He only needed a few more minutes to finish, but then he would have to find a place where this, the newest in a series of relationship paintings, could rest safely until he could buy that studio he longed for. And then he'd have to go home, and pray to the gods that his dad wasn't already there. The teen decided to risk the last few minutes and applied the last few details to Ryou's fragile smile, shining of Duke's green eyes, and Yugi and Yami's twin hairstyles. Joey smiled softly to himself. He got off the stool where he sat and went to the back of the room where all of his prized possessions sat waiting. His deck, gently rubber banded together; his sketch pad; and a small Red Eyes plushie given to him by his dear sister, Serenity. He sniffed back a tear as he held the plushie. Had his father not been…both she and his mother would've have still been around, instead of in New York. The most they could do there was hope Joey was still alive.

And he was, and doing very well for himself, given the circumstances. He was a straight A student, he had some of the best friends a teenager could have, and he was a very talented artist. But despite the happy persona he put on for everyone, Joey longed for a confidante, more than anything. Someone he could tell his troubles to. Joey finished up packing up his stuff and supplies. He gave one last admiring look to his portrait of his friends before leaving the room with his newly-finished painting.

If one listened in, they would hear the same lonely sigh. One person heard the lonely sigh. Joey's rival, none other than Seto Kaiba himself, stepped from the shadows, dressed in his famous all-black outfit, sans the gravity-defying white trench coat, which was carefully folded over his arm. Kaiba pressed his lips into a tight line. _The puppy appears to have left his sketch pad_, the CEO thought with a sinister smirk. A quieter version of Kaiba's signature evil laugh could be heard echoing through the room.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/BlondXBrunet/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

Joey walked the hallway, beginning to panic. He had to hurry and find a safe place to hide his painting. Then he remembered the deal he had set up with the janitor. He ran back, slightly awkwardly with his canvas, to the janitor's closet. He entered three numbers into a safe only he and the janitor knew the combination to. In exchange for his use of the art room after school and the safe, the janitor was the first to see any of Joey's paintings. And Joey never went back on promises. As he carefully left his work in the safe, Joey gave a sigh of relief. Now he could get home. He could even catch a city bus home if he ran! This was turning out to be a great day for the blond teen. He caught up with the bus, and got on it just in time. He ran a hand through his uncontrollable mop of blond hair happily. His hand fell to rest on his bag. Joey then realized he was missing something important. After searching through his bag several times, he realized he had left his sketch pad. Joey's heart sank. _What the hell am I going to do_? Joey thought with a chill. _Those are my private thoughts!_

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/BlondXBrunet/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

Kaiba sat in his sleek limo, terribly bored. He'd called home; Mokuba was already home, playing one of the countless video games he owned. Kaiba didn't have to go back KaibaCorp for the rest of the night, one of the few nights he didn't stay late. He blew out a lengthy breath. _It was_ _so__ boring waiting to get home._ Absentmindedly, his hand slid across the empty seat, until he hit the pup's sketch pad. He smirked to himself before opening it up and flipping through. Kaiba read through what appeared to be a practice essay for English. _Leave it to the mutt to be easily distracted._ He raised an archedeyebrow. The pup was surprisingly eloquent, and his thoughts were well-thought and organized. Kaiba shrugged slightly and looking through some of Joey's first renditions, dating back to his freshman year two years ago. They were mostly lifelike pictures of their classmates and a few Duel Monsters._ Hn, the mutt has some ability after all._

There was a point where it seemed things took a much darker direction. There was a teenage girl huddled in the corner, the pain in her eyes and blood between her legs giving the whole story. A few pages later, there was a young man sitting with slit wrists, covered in bruises. The pictures were gruesome, but the beauty was portrayed there, captivating the viewer. Kaiba remained impassive until there was a picture of a very young boy being enslaved by who appeared to be his father. The young brunet abruptly was troubled by the accuracy of the feeling captured in the young boy's eyes. Normally, this type of thing wouldn't have bothered him, but Joey had really got the look down. Kaiba continued looking, but things had seemingly left the darkness. Now all the sketches had a lonely feeling—a one-sided teeter totter, a woman on one side of a large couch, etc. Kaiba felt a fleeting feeling of lonesomeness before he scoffed quietly at himself. _I don't need anyone._ But as he found the last of the pictures, his breath caught. One was himself, transfixed in a moment of almost childlike exasperation. The penultimate was of the pup himself, taped on the back of the picture of Kaiba. He was surrounded by a blur of people, but his expression showed he wasn't content. The final sketch was of a puzzle, missing a few pieces. Upon closer look, the puzzle was a snapshot of people that made him happy standing in front of a missing piece. There were two people-sized pieces missing. Kaiba assumed one was for the mutt's sister; Joey cared for her like Kaiba cared for Mokuba. But the other piece confused Kaiba: who was the mutt missing? It dawned on Kaiba exactly how lonely the mutt must feel.

He was about to close the pad when a page stuck. He raised an eyebrow. No page DARED to defy Seto Kaiba! He found it to be the page with his and the pup's realistic depictions. Curious, he gently pried the pages apart. He was quite in shock when there was a picture of him and Joey, trying to touch hands, blocked by a glass wall. It stood out brilliantly against the other drawings, because this one was with color as well, not just the shading of graphite [Not that his pencil shading wasn't of extreme skill, Kaiba noted.] Kaiba was wearing an expression he's only made twice in his entire life, and only for a few seconds: once when he was looking at a photo album with a picture of his dead parents, and the other one time when he looked out his office window. _So how in the __fuck__ was the mutt able to draw me like this?_ Both teens looked confused, but they almost looked like they were _longing_ for one another.

Kaiba was careful with the sketch pad as he set it down and picked up his laptop. He had a lot of work to do and even more questions for the mutt.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/BlondXBrunet/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

Joey arrived at his apartment that he shared with his dad. Silently he crept through the door, and let out a lungful of air. His dad wasn't home yet. He was okay for now. He slipped of his bag in his clean enough bed room, near the door. He went into the bathroom and turned on the light. Lifting his shirt, he scanned for the large but fading purple blotch he had this morning. It was almost gone. He turned out and looked all around the apartment. A person wouldn't know a psychopathic son of bitch lived here, along with his troubled teenage son. It was far too seemingly clean for that. Joey turned off the light and went to his room. He still had some of the birthday money Serenity and his mom had sent him about a couple months ago. He'd just order his dad a pizza and hoped that would make him happy.

Joey attacked his bed with lethargic falling. He thought about his sketch pad…he really hoped no one had gotten their hands on it yet. He loved that little booklet of ideas and blank paper. It was his outlet…but now that it wasn't around, he just had his pillow and soft enough bed. He thought pleasantly enough, but he kept having the same dream. He would be floating about in gray area before Tristan would give his brown-eyed knowing look and Yami would look worriedly suspicious with his blood-red ruby eyes. They would disappear, and then everything would go back to gray area. Joey would sit alone for a few minutes before someone would offer him a hand. He would take it, and the person would kiss the top of his forehead. He would blush for a second, and then as he tried to figure out who the person was, he woke up every time. This time, he was closer. The person was lithe but a little bony.

Joey awoke to the sound of a slamming door. _Oh shit, _he winced. It was show time.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/BlondXBrunet/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

Kaiba finally pulled up to the apartment building. It was in a respectable building, with respectable looking people. Kaiba made a quick call to Mokuba. "Hey, Mokuba, I'm going to be a few minutes late, so go on with dinner without me, okay?" There was a somewhat exasperated breath on the line. "Alright, Seto, I'll see you when you get home." Kaiba gave a rare smile. "That you will." The brothers exchanged goodbyes and Kaiba took a deep breath. He looked up at the apartment where he assumed he was going. There was a light on. He felt what he realized was a nervous tingle zip through his stomach. He left the trench coat and picked up the sketch pad as he left, telling the chauffer he wouldn't be gone long. Feeling the same tingle get a little stronger as he walked, Kaiba kept his face mildly blank. He thought he heard yelling and loud knocks nearby and rolled his eyes. _Must be having a party or something._ As he rapped quietly on the door, he heard a man close by yell, "Well answer it, ya sonova bitch! I don't need you to embarrass me!" _You certainly don't,_ Kaiba thought icily with an eye roll. So when Joey Wheeler answered the door, rubbing his shoulder, he was rather stunned.

Joey wasn't faring much better. The teens just stared at each other's eyes, the taller one's cobalt blue into the shorter one's chocolate hazel. "Joey," the man called sweetly after about a minute. "Who's at the door?" When the man just got silence and blinking, the sweetness disappeared. "JOEY, YOU RUNT! WHO IS THE PERSON STANDING AT THE GODDAMN DOOR!" This seemed to shake the teens out of their stupor. "Seto Kaiba," Joey answered finally in a curious tone. "Invite him in," the man ordered after a moment of thinking. Joey's stare dropped to the floor, and with a fluid sweeping motion, shuffled Kaiba in. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba, welcome. I'm Joey's dad, Thomas Wheeler. But you can call me Zack." (2) Joey rolled his eyes. Luckily his dad didn't notice.

"Okay, 'Zack.' I just came by to talk to Joey privately about something. It should only take a few minutes, it's regarding his art work." At this statement, Joey's eyes widened to Yugi proportions, while Zack's eyes narrowed. "Oh god," Joey murmured, beginning to breathe little heavily, not unlike his father. Kaiba saw the resemblance, as well as though something was very wrong. "Joey," Zack started sweetly. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Joey visibly flinched. "Sure, Dad," he replied softly. Zack led Joey out of the room. Kaiba's eyes followed, only to see Joey give a helpless look back at Kaiba. The CEO bit his lip. Sure, he liked to tease Joey every once in a while, but they weren't enemies or anything. They didn't hate each other; hell, they barely spoke to each other as of late. He turned around as he heard flesh hit flesh and slamming of walls.

"You goddamn lying son of a bitch," the man said in a sadistic tone. "You told me you were done with that fruity art." Every few of his words were accented by a punch and the occasional grunt. "You said you didn't do that shit anymore. You said you were going to do better in your classes!"

"But Dad," Joey wheezed every couple seconds, "I'm a straight A student." Kaiba sat in suspense, listening to the silence. Suddenly, a bunch of weight was dropped to the ground, and Joey was softly gasping for air. Zack walked out of the room as though he had just needed to grab an item. "Mr. Kaiba, you can be my guest. 'Talk' to him all you want," he winked, appreciating Kaiba's evident strength. "And he squeals if you even try to get anywhere with him." He paused to scoff. "Virgins." Zack got up and walked off to another room as Kaiba's left eye twitched slightly. Kaiba's gaze immediately went to Joey. The golden haired boy gave him a broken smile as he continued to wheeze. "Where's your stuff?" Kaiba asked quietly, not totally sure what he was doing. Joey raised an eyebrow. "Do you _really_ want to stay here?" Kaiba asked seriously. Joey dropped his eyebrow and pointed by a black door with red accents. Kaiba crept in and saw two bags sitting by the door. He slipped Joey's sketch pad into the smaller of the two before placing them both over his right shoulder. He went back to Joey and slipped Joey's arms around his neck, lifting the surprisingly light teen. Joey's eyes narrowed. Kaiba rolled his. "Honestly, who am I going to tell?" Joey gave him a parental look. "Quit it or I'll leave you here," he threatened in a whisper. That dispelled the look on the blond's slightly bruised face. Both teens were silent as they slid out the door.

Kaiba set Joey down as soon as they were out, but not without a moment of hesitation. He handed Joey the lighter of his two bags. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Kaiba pointed to the limo and gestured. Joey nodded a little, rubbing his neck for a second. They left in strides a little wider than normal. They were a few feet from the building when Joey's dad roared. Trained by instinct, Joey broke out in a sprint and curled up in the shiny car. Kaiba was only a few seconds behind him. He urged the man to drive. Joey sat shivering in a ball, despite his aching body. Kaiba sat a foot away, mildly uncomfortable.

"Kaiba?" Joey said softly. His voice was broken and raspy. Kaiba made a sound of acknowledgement and turned toward him. "You wouldn't have left me, right?" Kaiba looked away. "Of course not, Wheeler."

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/BlondXBrunet/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

Joey had fallen asleep in the limo. He seemed to be alarm, but still at peace. Kaiba was still a bit uncomfortable, but he slid the bag from the pup's shoulder. "Excuse me, but you carry these for me?" Kaiba asked the chauffer, handing the bags to him. He waited a second before scooping Joey up. He really did look like a puppy. "Alright, Wheeler. Let's get you inside." He carried him inside the front door of the Mansion, left open as he had asked of Mokuba. Carrying the bruised and broken boy up to his room, he set him down gently on the king-sized bed. Kaiba didn't really like sleeping in there; something never felt right. Underneath the bed was a first aid kit, which Kaiba carefully set on the bed next to the boy. He left for a moment, looking for his little brother.

"Mokuba," he said as he found him. The tall, dark-haired 13 year old looked at his brother with warm gray eyes. "Joey's probably going to be here a few days; his dad bruised him up pretty badly." The boy's eyes glowed. "Like the way Gobazuro used to…?" Mokuba trailed off. Kaiba's silence answered well enough. "What do you need me to do, Seto?" Mokuba whispered darkly. The Kaiba brothers talked of "disposing" of the vile sociopath. "Leave it to me, Seto. You take care of Joey." Mokuba began to walk away. "Show no mercy, Mokuba," coached the older Kaiba. "I wouldn't dream of it, Seto."

Sometimes Kaiba wondered if he was raising a monster. Then he'd reassure himself Mokuba would make a great CEO when the time came.

Nevertheless, Kaiba went back in and went to work on Joey. The frail looking boy was covered in bruises, and he was bleeding somewhere, albeit it wasn't a lot. Most of the bruises would be gone by the morning. Joey was a notoriously fast healer, he had stopped bleeding already. He tried not to blush as he redressed the blond. With not much left to do, the ever working CEO pulled out his laptop and Joey's sketch pad. He sat on the bed next to sleeping Joey. Every once in a while, the brunet would stop and flip through the sketch pad, or read through Joey's essay, or ran a hand through his hair, watching Joey sleep. The blond was almost pretty in a feminine way. But he was a rather lovely sight. He was a bit skinny, but he had curvy hips, and as the CEO blushed, a nice ass. And his eyes were very enchanting, even his broken smile dazzling. Suddenly Joey scooted closer, letting out a sigh of contentedness, like a real puppy. Kaiba felt the corner of his mouth quirk up, and he petted Joey's non-bruised arm. For the first time in a while, he felt like a teenager.

Later that evening, Joey cracked an eye open. Kaiba was working as hard as ever. He moved a little slower than usual, but still very fast. Joey realized how close he was to Kaiba. Looking over the brunet, he noticed how flexibly muscled and lengthy he was. Kaiba's chestnut hair fell in his face, and his blue eyes were striking against his pale face. He really was an attractive guy. And Kaiba was nice enough to care for him while he was incapacitated—the blond suddenly remembered his dad was going to kill him. And maybe actually go through with it this time. And doing so, he rose gracefully next to Kaiba.

In other words, he fell flat on his face.

Kaiba leaned over the side of the bed and raised an eyebrow. "Really, Wheeler?" Joey returned the look with a glare. "I'm not as graceful as my normal self when I'm tired, so kindly shut your mouth," he replied, feisty. Kaiba laughed for a second. "But seriously, Kaiba, I should get going. My dad's—" "Not going to do anything to you. You'll be fine. I promise. Besides, I really did want to talk to you. But Mokuba brought you some food, so eat." Joey nibbled at everything. The food was fine, he just wasn't quite relaxed enough to eat to his infamous appetite. He could tell Kaiba was serious about this: he was turning off his laptop. "Why can't your dad let you be an artist?" Joey sighed. "He doesn't believe anything in the arts is 'straight.' You have to do something totally analytical or have a meathead job. Old man is fucking ridiculous." Kaiba didn't comment on the pup's bluntly accurate description. He just nodded. "I found your sketch pad, you dropped it on your way out," he lied. Joey's eyes widened slightly as Kaiba handed him the revered pad, then glomped him. His almost incoherent, lengthy thank you was closely strung together. Kaiba blushed a little before cautiously patting Joey on the back. "I don't what I would have done without it! Thank you so much, Kaiba." Aforementioned CEO cleared his throat to cover his blush. "No problem, Wheeler, it's yours, after all. And I hope you don't mind, I've already looked through." Joey didn't respond, so he went on. "You've got quite the aptitude for art. I was very impressed." Now it was Joey's turn to blush. "Thanks."

"But I did have a question. Your art takes a bit of a darker turn right about here," he pointed out, directing Joey's attention to the girl bleeding on the page. The chocolate-eyed blond dipped his gaze. "Yeah, that's when the old man got a bit stronger with his punches." After a pause, Kaiba asked another question. "Has he been doing this to you your entire life?" Joey barely nodded. "Since I was four. Luckily, my mom and sister made it out in time. Around freshman year was when old dad really lost it. And out came the abusive series." Kaiba gave a small nod. "And this?" He was pointing to the portrait of him. Joey shrugged. "I was drawing people whom I had interacted with. You were the most difficult to represent, since I needed a vulnerable moment." Kaiba was unsure how he felt about this; he just stared for a moment. "Are you unhappy, Wheeler?" Joey shrugged again. "I think I'm happy enough. I have great friends, I'm doing very well in school, money isn't an issue with all the art I sell, and I get to spend a few hours away from my dad. I mean, what would I be missing?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow, showing Joey the last picture in his sketch pad. "Well…it would be nice to have Serenity around, and I've been saving up to buy this studio for a while now. It's really nice, and it would give me a chance to paint all I want to, or even sculpt. It would just be the best place for me someday. But for now, I'm kind of on the homeless side," he grinned nervously.

Kaiba didn't buy it for a second. "I'm sure you could stay here until you could buy the place. If your dad won't let you back in, then stay here. Mokuba and I have plenty of room for you." Joey's eyes grew. "I barely know you, and vice versa. Besides, it would cost a fortune for me to pay you back." The brunet shrugged. "It's not that big a deal. And I don't have any reason to charge you. I kind of don't need any more money at this point, you know?" he gestured to the well-furnished room around him. Joey brushed a stray strand of hair away from his face, biting his lip. Kaiba almost blushed as a small amount of blood flowed south. "Nevertheless, you can stay here as long as you need to, and Mokuba and I'll go get you various items. And you can take any remaining paintings and store them here, too." The blond sniffed. "That's a very generous offer, Kaiba, but I wouldn't feel right accepting this all for free." The blue-eyed brunet sighed. "Well, how about I paint a picture of Mokuba and the Blue Eyes White Dragon each, and we'll call it even?" Joey suggested. "Whatever you feel justifies this," Kaiba said a little carelessly. "Okay," Joey said softly.

Seeing that the teen was not completely soothed, Kaiba threw out, "Consider it a chance for you and I to become friends." Joey immediately beamed, the grin on his face dazing. A little blood more trickled to Kaiba's lower extremities. "So can I ask you one last question?" Kaiba gave a smirk. "That was one." The blond rolled his eyes. "Nice, smartass. But seriously, did you see anything that interested you?" _Well, right now, you've captured my interest,_ the CEO thought lewdly. "Actually, there was one…" he flipped to the secret picture between his and Joey's renderings. Joey blushed a little. "Oh…well, consider that me trying to say I wanted the chance for you and I to become friends." Kaiba raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else on the subject. "So I'll leave you to your devices, Wheeler." He got up and left, but he was topped by Joey's soft call. "Don't you think we'd be on a first name basis by now?"

Turning and giving his atypical smile, Kaiba—Seto—nodded. "Sure…Joey."

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/BlondXBrunet/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

About half an hour later, Seto was walking downstairs toward the kitchen. It seemed he had succumbed to a human need—hunger. He passed by Mokuba and Joey watching a comedy, _The Hangover_, or something like that, in the dark. Mokuba was howling with laughter on the floor, and Joey was dying down from his melodious laughter on the couch. He sounded like bells. Seto smiled to himself, grabbing an apple and plopping down next to Mokuba.

At about this time, Joey looked up, only to see Seto sitting in front of him. His eyes were shining brightly as he watched in adolescent delight and snickered at the raunchier jokes. It gave Joey a bit of a warm fuzzy feeling. Close to the end, he noticed Mokuba had fallen asleep on his brother's shoulder, a genuine smile on Seto's face. Joey silently slid Mokuba off the CEO's shoulder, carrying the teen boy up to his room. This didn't go unmissed by Seto. Joey was a very sweet guy, and he cared for Mokuba like he was HIS little brother. A moment later, Joey returned, sitting about a foot away from Seto.

Seto started to go through his film collection, picking up _Edward Scissorhands._ Joey started to get excited. "I love that movie! My sister and I watch it every time she visits." He got a dreamy look on his face. Seto smirked but played the movie nevertheless. The shorter blond watched the CEO's backside appreciatively as he worked, looking away when he realized what he was doing. He hadn't done anything like this before…not with a girl, or anyone. Regardless, he wasn't picky. Besides, the brunet was nothing if not a sexy genius. Seto gracefully fell back beside Joey, reclined back against the plushy couch as the blond sat parallel to it.

At some point later in the movie, the two teens had moved to be within about half a foot of one another. Noting this, Seto straightened up as Joey finally reclined back, still completely into the movie. Deciding things were getting a bit slow for his liking and that Joey needed a little more cheering up, Seto quickly thought of a foolproof plan. He grabbed the remote for the TV and rewound a small bit of the movie, placing the remote on his right side. "What are you doing, it was just getting good," Joey whined in protest, snapped from his stupor. Seto challenged him with a confident look. Joey huffed, waiting until Seto was watching the movie to strike. Going for the remote on the opposite side, Seto smirked. The silly blond had fallen right into his trap.

Let this be a lesson never to underestimate a Kaiba.

Seizing his chance, Seto grabbed aforementioned silly blond and pinned him to the ground, tickling the poor teen mercilessly with a playfully evil grin on his face. Joey laughed breathlessly, unable to break Seto's hold on him at first. After a few seconds, he began to fight the bond and broke out, reciprocating the ruthless tickling. Seto was only incapacitated for a moment, laughing like a giddy schoolboy in his deep tenor [sounding a little out of place to Joey at first] before taking back the brutal tickling position, straddling the blond to keep him from wiggling away. Joey begged for Seto to let him go, or to stop. The blue-eyed CEO decided he liked the sound of Joey begging, and finally stopped after another minute of begging from Joey. He leaned down to the blond's face, so close they were touching noses. "Let this be a lesson to you. I am a tickling champion," he boasted. Joey rolled his eyes. "In case you weren't paying attention, I had you subdued for a minute there, Seto Kaiba." Seto shrugged. "Be that as it may, I still won." Joey snorted. "You wish. I let you win." The brunet raised both his eyebrows before dropping both them and the subject. "You're quite the fierce one, Joey. I like that about you." Joey flushed a very attractive reddish-pink, matching nicely with his suddenly-noted-for-the-first-time-by-Seto rosy lips and looked away. "Quit it, Seto. You're just saying that to keep me under submission." Seto looked sincerely hurt for a second. "Joey. I would never lie to you…at least, not to your face." The blond was touched by the gesture, looked back at Seto. Caught in a locked gaze for the umpteenth time that night, brown-irised eyes stared up into blue ones. Breathing a little shallowly, the boys could taste the other's breath. Joey smelled lightly of cherries and crowberries (3a); Seto had the faint taste of blueberries and white currants (3b). After a moment of breathing in each other's faces, Joey tilted his face up slightly, the blush with its final traces in his cheeks. Realizing Joey had granted his permission, Seto closed the distance between their mouths.

The world didn't explode, and angels didn't sing. But a hell of a lot of tension was relieved, and time seemed to slow for the brief seconds Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler kissed. It was a very sweet thing, since it was Joey's official first and Seto's first in a long time. They parted, Seto searching and pleading with his eyes for a Joey's permission to take this up a level. Instead, Joey yanked Seto back down to him with desperate fervor. Surprised, but pleased, Seto returned the needy kiss, sliding the tip of his tongue across Joey's bottom lip. He parted his lips without a second's hesitation. The invading tongue crept into Joey's mouth carefully, taking time to explore every surface. And Seto was right; he tasted a delectable combination of cherries and dark crowberries in Joey's mouth. Meanwhile, Joey was moaning faintly in ecstasy as Seto's expert tongue prodded seductively at his. Swirling along with Seto's like a professional, Joey slithered his hands up, one around Seto's long neck, the other knotted in his silky hair. A moment later, Seto's hand was snaking down around Joey's waist, arching him up slightly; the other hand cupped the side of Joey's head, pushing his face up gently. Pulling away for a second to take a breath, Seto released Joey's mouth with a quiet, wet pop, resting his ear where the smaller teen's lightly tan neck met his shoulder for a moment, listening to the blond breathe jaggedly. Watching Joey catch his breath was a pretty sight. His lips were a little swollen from such forcefully excited kissing. Dropping his gaze for a moment, Seto placed a kiss on Joey's neck before attacking the soft skin of Joey's neck. Moaning slightly, Joey mewled the brunet's name and bit his lip. Seto waited until he was done and there was a nice purple bruise to replace Zack's hate-fueled bruises. Pleased with his work, Seto looked up at Joey, only to see his eyes shining and inviting him back up. Never one to turn down a pair of eyes like those, Seto crawled back up and brushed his lips against Joey's again. Not sure who deepened the kiss first, the boys flicked their tongues lazily.

But as they pulled away and were snapped back into that suddenly familiar stare, Seto found he was exceedingly uncomfortable down south. He climbed off of Joey, and pulled the shorter teen to his feet. When the CEO avoided his look, Joey asked, a little hurt and a lot confused, "Did I do something wrong, Seto?" The taller of the two looked down on him. "No…you did spectacularly…and that's the problem." His eyes then darted away from the younger teen's innocent chocolate eyes. Suddenly it dawned on Joey. "Oh…I'm sorry." Seto, blushing fairly darkly, shook his head. "No, it's not your problem. Don't worry about it." Awkwardness hung in the air before Joey scratched his head. "Not that this hasn't been fun, but I'm going to just turn in for the night, if you don't mind." Seto nodded quickly and dropped his head. Joey climbed the stairs and disappeared.

Seto felt white-hot embarrassment and its companion, burning shame, shoot through his system. He should have known better than to initiate anything; the blond was abused, for Gods' sake. He'd basically taken some advantage of a very nice teen he barely knew. These were some new emotions for the CEO. Not even Mokuba evoked this type of reaction from him. And honestly, Seto wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. But he was sure he had a monster of a hard-on in his pants.

Dealing with _another_ human need [the brunet scoffed slightly out of disgust; two in one night] Seto climbed the stairs and warily wandered into his bedroom. Stripping down to nothing but silky black boxers (4) the weary blue-eyed teen left his boner alone, hoping it would just leave, and tried to get some sleep.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/BlondXBrunet/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

Joey Wheeler was having no such luck. He was just across the hall, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Mentally, the poor boy was battling inside his head.

_[Would it really be so bad? Seto's a nice enough guy…]_

_**[But you barely know him! You only get **__**one**__** first time, and it should be special—] **_

_[I have no doubt Seto would work to make it special for me.]_

_**[But he's not obligated to! He doesn't—]**_

_[Don't you DARE say he doesn't care about me. If he didn't, he wouldn't have kissed me as…passionately…as he did. And he has a nice ass.]_

_**[You're drooling.]**_

_[That only proves my point. I AM attracted to him, and he to me.]_

_**[You conceivably could be making the biggest mistake of your life**__**by going through with this.]**_

_[Technically, I conceivably could be making the biggest mistake of my life by not going through with this.]_

_**[…you have a point.]**_

_[I know I do. I am you, after all. And you were drooling over that ass, too.]_

_**[I know. The guy is a walking sex god, after all. Now move your ass and get in his bedroom before he reconsiders.]**_

_[Point taken.]_

Taking his own advice, Joey gently threw off the covers and carefully made his bed. He then realized he was stalling and walked cautiously into Seto's forbidden bedroom. Thoughtful to a fault, Joey cracked the door so that Mokuba could sleep undisturbed. Treading softly through and getting close to the older teen's bed, Joey was undetected. Unfortunately for his negative resolve, Joey saw Seto sleeping.

Any stress from Seto's day was lifted while he slept. His face was fragile-looking as he slept, so angelically frail. His normally immaculately-kept hair was tousled about over his pillow, sticking out in several disagreeing directions. His arms cradled the pillow, but his body was bent and naturally so. It brought a smile to the blond's face. Seto's nose wrinkled adorably like he found something unpleasant for a moment, then he went back to being blissfully unaware that he was being watched. His lips parted then, and Joey immediately thought: perfection. Tempted for a second, he stroked the brunet's face, pressing a peck to his cheek. In response, the corner of his mouth tugged up. Pleased with himself but disappointed for not taking his chance, Joey turned around and began to walk out. Looking back over his shoulder once more, he sighed. Just as he reached the door, a throat was cleared behind him. Wincing a little, Joey turned slowly.

Sitting straight up, with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk, was a wide awake Seto Kaiba, hands pressing in the mattress. Nervously smiling at the intimidating teen, Joey offered a tenser explanation. "I thought I heard something…?" Seto crossed his arms, shaking his head. "At 1:50 am, Joey, really?" Realizing that Seto had a point, Joey rested his forehead on the door, thinking of a better excuse. When he thought he had one, he turned around, a little spooked to see Seto trapping him effectively against the door [standing there in nothing but a pair of boxers, no less.] A bit incoherent, Joey stammered out a few words. Seto's smirk only grew, showing his rather sparkling white teeth. Let it be known this did nothing to resolve the blond's issues. "Did you need something, Joey?" he asked, alluring to Joey. Brown eyes rolled back for a second, causing the brunet to chuckle. "I assume you came in for something, Joey," he voiced before catching the already suffering teen's earlobe between his teeth. Moaning a little, Joey nodded shakily. "I did…" he stuttered. Releasing the shaking teen, Seto placed his hands on Joey's curvy hips, occasionally slipping his slender fingers under the t-shirt Joey was wearing and into the waistband of Joey's boxers. He innocently caressed the skin there, just watching for Joey's request.

Gaining resolve, Joey looked up, to see Seto, coercing him to talk. Swallowing, Joey began his speech. "I actually came to see if you still had that…" Seto's eyebrow rose. "If I had…" Flinching, Joey whispered something. "Repeat that, please," Seto said, a bit impatient. "Blue balls!" Joey blurted. To say Seto was pleasantly surprised was an understatement. Smirking widely, Seto whispered, "Try to stay quiet, dearest puppy."

"Puppy!" Joey shrieked as Seto scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder. Halfway down the hallway, Seto answered Joey's question. "Yes. You're like a puppy." Joey growled silently. "You're only proving my point." Grumbling, Joey went with it. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Upstairs." Joey didn't respond immediately. "If I'm a puppy, you're a dragon," he commented. The taller teen shrugged, displacing Joey a little. "I can live with that, puppy."

Reaching his destination, Seto set Joey down; displaying for him the room he had chosen. Joey's eyes glittered. Seto was a bit of a romantic. The room was tastefully decorated, in shades of gray and regal purple; there was a wide but short window, giving a great view of the back of the mansion's backyard. (5) "It's beautiful," he remarked, absolutely amazed. Seto smiled a little. While Seto closed the door, Joey kept looking around like a kid at a theme park, only to notice the room had no lights. He frowned at this. "How can you see in here?" Gesturing above, Seto showed Joey the wide, multihued polycarbonate window. (6) It bathed the whole room in colorful moonlight, giving an ethereal glow to Seto, who laid on his side on the incredibly large bed, a few feet away from the center of the room. "Do you want to know the best part?" he asked Joey, who was now lying in a similar position next to him. Lazily intrigued, Joey played along. "Oh, but of course, Seto." With a dirty twinkle in his eyes, Seto leaned closer, stopping close to Joey's lips. "The walls are heavily sound-proofed. No one can hear you from here," he ended with a smile, lips parted. Smiling back at him, Joey closed the distance between their mouths.

**Hey_guys!_Check_it_out!_A_custom_boxing_line_for_my_lemons!_This_one_signals_the_beginning_of_the_lemon._Even_though_I_warned_you_sillies_there_would_be_a_lemon._Nevertheless,_cover_your_varying_level_of_"pure"_eyes.****A line!****Oh_my!****:D**

Almost immediately, Joey parted his lips, letting Seto lazily lap at his tongue. It was when Seto began coaxing Joey's tongue into Seto's unexplored territory that some of the teenage hype returned. For a novice, Joey found he had Seto moaning his sexy deep tenor moans very easily. After a bit of his pleasing kisses, Joey moved down to Seto's pale neck, leaving him a hickey to match the one on his own neck. As an added sensation, Joey found his hands gently scratching at Seto's back, and rolling his hips gradually against Seto's returning manhood. Rolling on top of Joey, Seto took back his position of dominance. They parted mouths as both teens caught their breath, Seto's hair hanging past his face and intermingling with Joey's blonde bangs. "Seto…I need you," he whispered softly. Seto grinned, leaning his head up, looking like the sex god he was. "If you're sure, Joey…I promise to be gentle with you." Joey whimpered, and Seto's mouth crashed down on his, kissing him with new energy. Sliding his hands down, Seto fiddled with the hem of Joey's shirt for a few moments as he played tonsil hockey with Joey. At some point, he sat them both up, which allowed him to remove Joey's thin shirt. Pushing Joey back down, he got a look at him in the moonlight. It gave him a glow.

Joey was a _little_ uncomfortable with his scrutiny. Noting this, Seto kissed the insecure teen, putting a lot of reassurance in it. "You're absolutely lovely, Joey." It soothed Joey to a point, which Seto remedied by kissing down from Joey's lips down to his collarbone leisurely. Whining, the blond encouraged Seto to continue. Working his way down, Seto licked as he went, stopping at the younger junior's rosy nipples. Catching one between his teeth, he nibbled and swirled with his tongue until Joey was crying out for more. The small touch of pain was driving him crazy, and thought for a moment that this was just the beginning; there was a lot to look forward to. Meanwhile, there was a little pit of pleasure growing in his belly. Seto released the now abused nipple and switched to the other, giving it the same brutal treatment, while rubbing Joey's raging package through his boxers. Joey was practically dying. "Setoooo..." he moaned. Looking up from his work, Seto had to hold himself in from exploding right then. Joey's pupils were blowing up readily; he was sweating ever-so-much, giving his skin a light shimmer. Deciding to move on, Seto painstakingly slid Joey's emerald green boxers down, showing a flushed and throbbing seven inch shaft. Joey hissed at the cold air.

Eyeing it, Seto pursed his lips. It was very erotic, he decided. The head was a dark red, while the length was dark pink. The plan of attack, he confirmed, was to tease him a little more. He went back up to Joey's chest, trailing with teasing kisses and languid licks. Dipping his tongue into Joey's evidently unbelievably sensitive navel caused him to squeak with erotic joy. Shadowing his tongue down, he reached Joey's pelvis, kissing around the center of Joey's blood flow. Placing little kisses along the blond's perfect, creamy thighs wasn't quite enough for the brunet. Sucking lightly, he left many a love bite on Joey's thighs. "SETO! I have gym on Monday! The guys will ask about the hickeys," he protested. Stopping what he was doing, Seto climbed up to Joey's face, resting for a moment. Forcefully kissing Joey, Seto's eyes burned. "If anyone asks about them, tell me their names and I'll beat them up." When Joey raised an eyebrow, Seto continued, while stroking Joey's lips with his thumb. "That means they want you for sex, and to defile your innocence. I won't let them do that to you." Joey smiled at him, charming the blue-eyed teen.

Dropping back down to between Joey's thighs, Seto caressed the area where Joey's inner thigh met the skin around his member and friends. "Seto, stop tea-SI—!" The rest of Joey's "teasing" was hear as a moan, seeing as his more experienced partner dragged his tongue up his shaft. Squeaking as Seto went, licking here and there, slurping up and down, and slipping part of the engorged length in his mouth. Joey threw his head back when Seto started swirling his tongue around his very sensitive head. Carefully holding Joey's hips down to make sure he didn't accidently choke Seto, the brunet was smirking as he bobbed up and down, with his hand taking up the rest of the job. When Joey saw Seto beginning to take a very deep breath, he almost asked. Then Seto did the most amazing thing—he slid the whole thing in his mouth, and Joey was panting like a wanton whore. That little pit of pleasure felt like it would blast any second. Seto was busy playing with Joey's family jewels. Joey was on the brink of the big bang, and tried to alert Seto. "I'm going to—" Slipping out the extremely hard Wheeler namesake, Seto quickly gave his permission. "Please do. I won't stop you," he persuaded with a wink before slipping his mouth over Joey's pride and joy.

That was it for the blond. Crying out Seto's name as he came, Joey rode out his orgasm, Seto swallowing quickly and releasing Joey's flaccid bits and pieces. Breathing jaggedly, Joey came down from his high, Seto playing with his right hand. When he finally turned his head and noticed Seto idly stroking his hand, he gave him a satisfied smile. Sitting up on his elbows, the brunet considered Joey's pleased smile. "Hey there," Joey breathed. Seto pressed his lips against Joey's very briefly. "So…how are you feeling, puppy?" Yawning, Joey quickly answered, "Ready to go again," with a grin. Chuckling but nonetheless beginning to kiss him, Seto held Joey close, just kissing him for a while. However he released Joey to slide down his own black boxers, his eight inch monster poking Joey in the thigh. Pulling away, Joey leaned back to get a good look at Seto. "Sex god, I knew it," he muttered, but still in awe. Seto heard this and grinned, tackling Joey and pinning him down. He lifted Joey's legs into the air, looking at the pink pucker sitting just between those sinuous ass cheeks. "What have we here?" The slightly sadistic Seto smacked Joey's supple ass. Whining out with pain/pleasure, Joey had Seto with a big old smirk on his face. "Sex is going to be fun with you, puppy." Dipping his head down between Joey's cheeks, Seto lapped at the guardian to the anal cavity. Joey moaned and wiggled. Smirking, Seto's tongue found its way past the tight entrance and Joey squealed. "Nyeh! Se-to! Plee-ase—!" Cackling in his own mind, the older teen continued to tease the poor puppy until his entrance was a bit looser and both of them had a bit of a stiffy. "Stay here. I'm right here," he ordered as he rolled off the bed and grabbed a bag from under the bed, grabbing an indiscreet light purple box. The moon's gleam gave him an almost marble like appearance. "Perfect," he purred as he unwrapped the box, revealing a small bottle filled with a clear light purple gel. Pouring some off the gel onto his fingers, Seto was very careful. Joey watched with interested dilated eyes. Coating the fingers, Seto hopped back on the bed.

Deciding to float his lips above Joey's, he made contact as he snuck in a lubed up index finger into Joey's ass. He built up a pace slowly, keeping his kisses at about the same speed. Mildly uncomfortable but still aroused, Joey rubbed their erections together, causing delicious friction and melded moaning. When he felt Joey had gotten used to the first finger, he pressed in the second one. That one came with a sting of pain. Pumping the fingers before scissoring them, Seto had Joey moaning despite the tiny amount of pain. The third and final finger Seto knew he'd have a screamer on his hands. Joey screamed in horrible pain, crying just a little. "Shh, I know it hurts, Joey, but you need to relax," he said soothingly. "Mmph…hurts so bad…" Joey whimpered. "I know it does, puppy. You need to relax. It'll hurt less, I promise," he whispered, nuzzling him. "Draaaagon…" he moaned. "Dear gods," the CEO swore. He nearly busted his load again. "Dragon promises it'll get better, puppy, really." Joey didn't respond intelligibly, just a mass of moans and whimpers. Determined more than ever, Seto continued to stretch the teen's ass, and look for that little bundle of nerves that would have Joey screaming out of pleasure.

Joey was holding in the tears. Stretching and fingering really brought a new meaning to pain in the ass. Seto was being so patient with him, and he had promised things would get better. And it was kind of nice, and now it seemed like Seto was searching for something, prodding his fingers along the inner walls. Suddenly he pressed into something, and Joey shrieked, his hips arching up. "What…was that?" he asked, gasping between words. Blinking once, Seto grinned. "Your prostate, my dear puppy." Wiggling his hips to press further on the brunet's fingers, the blond was desperate…more so than now. Delivering what he guaranteed the moaning teen, Seto pumped his fingers. "Oh god…Dragon…please, don't stop…never stop," Joey begged off the older teen in his breathy tone. His words and bequests were going straight to Seto's groin. If Seto didn't get into him soon, there would be hell to pay for all involved. When he pulled his fingers out, Joey whined at the emptiness. Growling wildly, Seto's eyes glowed with a feral overtone. "You're prepared enough; and besides, I think you'll appreciate this more." After taking a moment to lube up his erection and to lift Joey's long legs over Seto's shoulders, he widened Joey's entrance for a moment before slamming in.

Joey didn't make a sound; he was rendered speechless and his eyes fluttered closed from their half-lidded state. Seto, in the meantime, was trying not to lose his stamina right then in there, Joey was so _tight_ and _wet _and _hot_…_perfect_. Seto foolishly hoped he never had to leave the smaller male tight, wet heat and tried to make a point of telling him so before realizing that Joey basically had no reaction so far. Seto felt darkness take over him, afraid he had hurt Joey. "Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly, leaning over him. "Just…move…" Joey murmured in a small voice. "What?" the brunet tried to clarify. Snapping his closed eyelids open, Joey snarled, "Fuck me, Seto. I know you act like a dragon. Let's see if you fuck like one." Hearing the pup's vulgarity was it for the dragon's self control. With a few trial thrusts, he found Joey's weak spot, and readjusted his angle. He then began to pound Joey's ass with an unstoppable velocity. All of a sudden, to his pleasant surprise, Joey starting rocking his hips in time with Seto's plunges.

Sobbing weakly from all the pleasure, Joey's body began to spazz against his wishes. Seto was virtually destroying his asshole, and he knew from what he was feeling he'd be sore like hell the next morning. He still was loving the delicious pain that came with the sickeningly sweet pleasure that Seto was bringing him. "Oh…Dragon…" he praised weakly. The bed was rocking beneath him, and it was a fantastic feeling. Biting his lip as Seto was driving away, Joey was losing all coherent thought, finding his way back to the ever-elusive orgasm. Seto was filling him, inch by delectable inch, and he understood why people had sex for fun now. "Mmm…Seto…I'm so close…" Groaning a little, Seto twitched a little crazily, answering with a wicked retort, complete with a toothy smirk. "By the way your walls are tightening, I can tell. I'll meet you there." Feeling the need to finish, Joey reached between his legs, where a neglected hard on was waiting. Observing this, Seto slid one of his hands down and helped Joey edge his way to his much-needed climax. Seto himself was only a few thrusts away, so to speak. With two hands on his prick and Seto hitting that lovely spot in his canal, Joey was about three, two, one…and with a scream of Seto's name most pornstars could only dream of, Joey came with a blush on his face. Six or seven white ribbons spurted out of his finally relieved member and onto his chest. Releasing his partner's now limp cock, Seto thrusted twcie more before letting out a roar of his own, with Joey's name heard in that incredibly provocative tenor voice that made most pornstars only dream of fucking him. Filling Joey with a wet heat to complete the set, Seto emptied his aching, but now lifeless, Kaiba forte. Letting Joey's legs down, he reached up to where Joey's hands were resting beside his head and weaved their fingers, holding himself up.

Raising one of their intertwined hands, Seto stroked Joey's forehead, the teens sharing a tired smile. "Best sex of my life," Seto whispered. "Undoubtedly the best sex of mine," Joey answered in a whisper. Cracking a grin, Seto leaned down and touched their foreheads. "Please don't leave, ever," he requested with desire in his eyes. Chuckling, but hearing the seriousness behind the appeal, Joey sighed contentedly. "Of course, Seto," he granted, pulling the dominant teen down for a kiss to seal the deal. Languidly pushing back and forth chastely, Seto broke away, rising to his feet. Joey sat up, watching. Seto saw that Joey was watching, and rolled his eyes good naturedly. "I'm not leaving. I'm just running in the bathroom to grab a washcloth. You're a mess, puppy." Rolling his brown eyes at the pet name, Joey shooed him away, leaving the blond alone with his thoughts.

Joey thought about everything that had just transpired. He'd slept with Seto Kaiba, the rich and sexy CEO of KaibaCorp. Well, he'd fucked him; the sleeping part was coming up, though. But where did this leave them? Fuck buddies who were also interested in each other? Seto's full time whore, living in his mansion? Friends with benefits? Lovers? Joey was just so confused. He hoped sincerely this wasn't just a fuck-and-run, like what Duke had. Would Seto look at him in an awkward way for the rest of school? Or worse, would he kick him, forcing him to go back to his dad?

Seto returned a moment later, oblivious to Joey's worries. Wiping down his chest, Seto seemed focused on his task, pausing to run a line up Joey's chest, licking the remaining stickiness off the tip of his finger. "Mmm…sweet, like berries." Scooping up the distraught teen, Seto pulled back th covers of the magnificent bed, sliding in. Joey decided then to quickly hide his worries, instead turning his attention to the brunet's half-hard length, poking him. Joey dove underneath the covers, with Seto asking, "Where are you goi—NYAH—ing!" Joey bobbed up and down on his shaft, his hand keeping the distance. Seto was moaning like Joey was only a few minutes ago. Feeling brave, Joey held Seto's hips down before swallowing him whole. Seto tried to buck his hips, trying to force himself deeper into the heat. "Joey…I'm going to come..." Freeing him with a plop into the air, Joey gave Seto a smirk to be proud of. "Please do. I won't stop you," he repeated. With that, he gulped the teen's Johnson once more and sucked Seto until he came. And boy, did he come; he flooded Joey's throat, surprising him. He climbed back up to be awed by Seto. "Why?" Seto asked, awestruck. "Because you cleaned me up…I figured I should return the favor." Seto's eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion. It made Joey blush. "You're amazing," he spoke softly, a childlike admiration in his voice. Joey's blush grew. There was a comfortable silence in the room.

**Hey_guys!_Check_it_out!_A_custom_boxing_line_for_my_lemons!_This_one_signals_the_end_of_the_lemon._Even_though_I_warned_you_sillies_there_would_be_a_lemon._Nevertheless,_uncover_your_varying_level_of_"pure"_eyes.****A line!****Oh_my!****:D**

"Seto," Joey started. "I'm not just a fuck-and-run, for you, am I?" Sighing, Seto smiled expectantly. "I knew you'd ask this at some point. Of course not, Joey. I also won't ask you to move out—rather, not move in—or see you in any lesser manner than I do right now." He paused when he saw Joey's eyes dying to comment. "And how do you see me?" Stroking Joey's face affectionately, Seto answered reassuringly. "Just as one of the best things that have ever happened to me. And I really wish you would stay." He inched closer to Joey's face. Joey smiled teasingly. "Finish what you were saying." Pouting slightly in disappointment, Seto fininshed his thought. "I also was trying to protect you." At this Joey raised an eyebrow. "From what?" Hesitating a moment, trying to put what he was saying delicately, Seto sighed. "From anyone who wanted you for the wrong reasons," he revealed at last, stroking Joey's thigh. "And from what I heard, your dad tried hard enough." At the mention of his father, Joey sniffed. Seto kissed all over his face. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with him, puppy. Remember, you can always stay here, and I'll never let anything like that happen to you ever again," he promised, accentuating each word with a kiss. When Joey didn't respond, Seto sighed. "Are you okay?" Joey nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine."

Seeing that Joey was much more affected by this than he let on, Seto let out an ultimate sigh before kissing Joey's forehead and nuzzling the blond's hair. Joey lay in his thoughts for a few more minutes. Finally, he broke from his thoughts when he felt the brunet's rising and falling chest. He had fallen asleep, this time staying asleep. Joey had quiet laughter shaking him a little, pushing a soft kiss to the sleeping teen's jaw. Seto stirred a little, unexpectedly snapping his arms around the blond and keeping him in a vice grip. Blushing pink, Joey laid his head against the older teen's smooth chest. Sighing in content, he threaded his arms through the space between Seto's arms and Seto's body, reaching up to lock down on his shoulders. The artist then drifted to sleep along with the CEO.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/BlondXBrunet/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/POVchange/:D

Blinking awake, Joey Wheeler woke up to a room bathed in bright sunlight, a barely-there pain in his lower back, and three out of his four limbs wrapped around Seto Kaiba. Looking at the room—and then in his position—Joey began to think he may have slipped up. Then he saw who he was in this position with. Seto was such a striking sight in the morning. Pale as always, hair ruffled seemingly beyond belief, and lips as red as the eyes of Joey's favorite dragon, Seto was the only thing Joey wanted to see this morning.

Seto blinked at the same time as Joey was surveying him and groaned. "Ugh. Morning." Joey couldn't stop the grin on his face. "Morning to you, too," he retorted before pausing. "Seto…what am I going to do?" Sighing, Seto quickly answered. "We are going to get your paintings, move you in, and probably end up having sex again. But first, we must establish two things. One: I don't fuck and run, so I plan to court you so that I may have the honor of being the one who gets to be your boyfriend and to love you. But all that in time…for now, I just want the boyfriend part. Is that alright with you?" Joey was smiling with his mouth open. "Sounds…perfect," he answered. Seto's eyes were glinting with tired bliss. "And two: for a newly 'deflowered' teenage male, you seem to be quite the flirty…vixen. So don't be offended if I'm tempted to jump you…all the time." Joey laughed at this. "I'm a teen boy. I'm full of hormones, and you're very hot. So don't be offended if I'm," he began to lean over, "Tempted to jump you all the time," he finished with a kiss.

After pulling away, Joey's stomach growled. Seto smirked. "I'm almost tempted to jump you now…but you evidently need breakfast, puppy." Pecking his boyfriend one more time, he scooped him up. Joey squeaked. "Is this really necessary?" Seto grinned. "Of course...you probably can barely walk with your back pain and don't know the way down anyway." Joey rolled his eyes. "Something tells me I'll get used to the pain very quickly. And can you wait until we get dressed first?" Stopping in his tracks, Seto looked at both their naked figures and then locked gazes with Joey.

If one listened in, they wouldn't hear that familiar lonely sigh. Instead, they would hear the intermixed laughter of Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba.

**A/N: This story came in just a bit over ****10,250**** words! That makes it the longest oneshot I've EVER written. Took a lot of time, but you guys deserve some smut and storyline. **

(1) The story is a medley of everything I've written, with a darker twist on it. I like it.

(2) Zack was going to kill me for putting him in like this.

(3) a. I preferred to use at least one uncommon fruit. Crowberries look kind of like blueberries, but they're black. And amazingly sweet with a bit of surprising tartness. Characterized Joey very well.

b. White currants are small, translucent berries that range from a light pink to a clear white. They're very sweetly tart. Remind you of anyone…?

(4) I was trying not to drool. It was nearly impossible; I'm not sure how Joey resisted.

(5) That's definitely my room…characterized in the story as the room where they had sex.

(6) Polycarbonate is a lot stronger than plexiglass. And it doesn't burn like a magnifying glass.


End file.
